Orcales' Sight
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: Cashel, a street urchin, living day to day in the lower cities of Valdemar learns what it takes to make a real hero. Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Oracles' Sight

Chapter One

The streets were far less friendly than she could have ever thought possible, although she really did look the part of the beggar no one would stop and give the poor girl the light of day. As another cold wind kicked up, Cashel curled down deep into her thin little blanket; it was a pathetic sheet of fabric, all holes and no protection from the elements. She shivered for the umpteenth time and finally forced the fact she was cold from the fore front of her mind. Instead she concentrated on her shoes, or rather lack there of, of shoes. Wiggling her toes she noticed to her astonishment that even her toes looked thinner.  
_Ha, that's what you get for going nearly a whole week without food or sleep, silly, stupid, silly girl; letting a few nightmares drive you to the point of insomnia. Stupid, silly girl_.

She looked up as a shadow caught her attention, but to her disappointment it was but another beggar looking for the same thing she wanted, money, warmth, and most of all food.

_If only there weren't people who used begging to get money for the wrong reason,_ She though sourly, If only!

Cashel was an interesting girl, she wasn't plain for a girl born in a back water part of Valdemar, oh no, she was a jewel among dirt there. Her hair was full and long, a deep wood brown that was glossy at the best of times and tumbled down her back like rich brown velvet, her eyes were emerald green; sharp as the jewel they were colored after and expressive. Her face was round and full with plump checks and a decided nose; her lips were also full, to die for by some women's standards. And by time she hit puberty her whoring mother had decided that she would allow her darling, little daughter to join the ranks of the honorable profession of prostitution.

And hence why she ended up on the street, after the near freak thing of her getting pregnant at twelve she made a run for it. She hated it every time she had to play the role of a toy for some man who couldn't get any at home, she hated her mother and she hated the men even more. Her skin set to crawling every time a man so much as looked at her funny. She wasn't very trusting for that matter either; she always questioned people until she was crystal clear of their motives.

She sighed again and let her head roll over to where it rested on her shoulder; she yawned and tried with out success to keep back the little squeak that emitted from her throat. She shivered again and the next thing she knew darkness.

--

_There was the smell of burnt flesh every where, and the ground was scattered with scorch marks and small flames that were slowly dieing for lack of things to burn. Her eyes wandered over this barren landscape and suddenly a girl appeared to her left, she looked paler than normal.  
"We were too late," she said softly, her voice like a soft flute, yet for all the elegance, was laced with sorrow._

"_If only I had gotten word to move out sooner, we could have saved them."_

"_Come on Cashel, let's get back to Kiress and Morgan, they'll be worried." _

"_I know."_

_They turned and she followed the other girl with soft corn silk hair towards two snow white horses. They stood out against the battle scared land and whickered softly as they approached. As she reached for the nose of one the horses an arrow came out of no where and struck him in the neck. She shrieked in fear, he reared and with a noise akin to a battle cry her lovely stead charged the marksmen off to his left; she pulled her own arrows forth and began her own attack calling for him to come back. The other girl stood behind her and she could hear the girl fighting back tears. The other white horse whinnied with what could only be worried. _

_Eventually the lovely white horse she knew as a dear friend fell to the ground arrow sticking out of what seamed every inch of his soft white hide. _

"_Gods no, Cashel, we're surrounded!"_

_She looked up and saw the other girl was right, "Bright Lady." _

_One man stepped forward, his face hidden from their eyes by his heavy mask, and his baritone voice chimed, "Are you The Oracle?" _

_She narrowed her eyes, "Who wants to know?"_

"_You will answer me!" he demanded his hand raised and the three looked around seeing every marksman turn their arrow towards them. The horse put her self between those sharp arrows at the other's girls back and glared darkly at the man standing before them, and that was the only movement until she turned her face to him with defiance; "What if I am?"_

"_Then you'll be coming with us!" _

"_I'll do no such thing!" She spat in his face and stance protectively in front of the other girl. He back handed Cashel and grabbed the other girl's for arm. Before the white horse could think to move or she to attack back, he pulled his sword forth and ran the girl through._

_--_

She sat up screaming in pain and in loss, tears were running down her face and sobs wracked her body; it was then she realized it was but a dream and woman looking at her from the seat at the bed's edge was just as terrified of her scream.

"Dear! What's wrong? It's but a dream! A dream!"

Cashel's chest heaved as she fought down the surge of pain that was lancing through her chest; she felt the girl's death as if it had been her own. With the back of her hand she scrubbed at her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Sorry," her voice cracked. The woman pulled Cashel to her bosom and petted her head, muttering soothing noises and reassuring phrases. Had Cashel been strong enough she would have fought off the woman's cooing.

"I'm all right," she gave a wan smile, "Really."

Finally the woman let Cashel go and handed her a handkerchief, "There, there girl, it's all alright."

As Cashel took a deep breath and got her emotions under control, "Th-thank you, I appreciate your concern."

"One of my girls found you huddled up asleep and looking like death, she brought you to me and said we just had to feed your poor blessed soul."

"Where am I?" Cashel suddenly wanted to know, her suspicion of the place growing with each passing moment.

"In the Tender Oak, why?" the woman asked her elder face, still graced with beauty that time would not take, etched with concern.

"The Tender Oak as in the brothel?"

"If you must use that term; yes…"

Cashel sent up a silent curse to the gods; but she kept her anger hidden under tired eyes and a pale malnourished face, "Sorry if I offended you ma'am."

The woman gave a gentle smile, "You rest I'll tell the cook to send up some food for you, you look like you could eat a horse, but that would be bad. How's some bread and cheese sound?"

When Cashel didn't respond immediately the woman laughed, "There's no charge dearly. You're too young to be starving."

And before Cashel could resist the woman more or less glided from the room and left Cashel to look about the room that was housing her.

The room was painted in a rich hunter green with what looked like details scrawled on the wall in a green just a shade darker, the windows were covered with a heavy red velvet fabric that gave the room an air of elegance. To make the room even warmer, woods stained in a rich chocolate brown wound around the chair rail on the wall and the desk in the corner along with the two chairs in the room were stained the same. The bed was no doubt goose down and satin sheets covered Cashel's bare form. She felt dirty under the clean and smooth covers; maybe she would be allowed a bath.

When she thought to take a closer look at the candle holder next to the bed was when the door opened again letting in yet another girl. Cashel flinched back as the girl walked over and place the try of food over Cashel's lap; "I'm so glad you awake! I was so worried about you!"

"Oh, so you're the one who found me?"

"Heavens yes, I'm Azure, and what's you're name?"

"Cashel."

"That's a lovely name!" and in one elegant sweeping motion Azure sat down in the chair beside Cashel's bed and began to ramble on, "I hope Lady Blue didn't scare you too much, she's such a doll, but is rather over protective of people in poor conditions."

"She seemed nice enough," Cashel replied with a bit of bread on its way to her mouth.

"Yeah, but like every one she has her quirks, listen I'm due to be with a client, so if you need anything, just give this cord a tug and Indy will attend to you," and after Azure showed the cord to Cashel she darted out the door with a wink and smile. Again Cashel was left feeling awkward. The girl that had set before her was much like another girl she had known, she had the same out going personality that hid deeper more sensuous secrets. Except for the fact that Azure was a gorgeous blonde haired girl and the other girl was a divine red head, there was no difference between the two. And although Cashel did not know Azure well, she still felt like she could trust the girl; and trusting did not come easy for Cashel.

The brunet ate slowly savoring the taste of the food that had been given to her; it was a reprieve from the dried meat she stole and the rotten fruit she found. The bread was even still warm, and the cheese was mild and it almost melted in her mouth. Even the water she was given to drink was good, it was clear, clean and clear. She almost felt as if she'd dropped off her world and into a very nice dream indeed.

So when she finished her meal, she pulled the cord and as she clean up her little mess on her tray an older woman in her early thirties came in, she scoped the tray off Cashel's lap and gave her an even look, "Anything else?"

"Um, might I have a bath?"

The woman smiled, and Cashel didn't feel so much like a burden to the woman, "Of course, let me go heat up some water and I'll pour you a bath. You just wait right here."

Cashel nodded and did as told, it didn't seem that long of a wait, when Indy, as Azure had called her came back in and handed Cashel a robe and ushered her off to a quaint little bath room.

"I've left some of Azure's clothes on the dresser there, they should fit you seeing as she's about your height."

"Thank you Indy."

"It's Indigo dear; it's bad enough with Azure calling me 'Indy'."

"Forgive me, Indigo."

"It's alright, now to the tub with you."

The door closed softly behind Cashel as a silent squeal of delight managed to find its way to the surface. She was tempted to jump into the tub, but the steam rising from the surface of the water told her that would be a bad idea, so she stripped back down to her skin and sunk below the warm waters slowly. It was so lovely to feel the filth and grime of her past months wash away, even better to scrub away that which wouldn't be budged by soaking. After about a candlemark she was clean and fresh, she stepped into a towel and dried before she slipped into Azure's night gown. It was indeed the right height, but Cashel had lost so much weight the gown seemed to swallow her whole.

She stepped from the bath room to find not just Indigo, Azure and Lady Blue there waiting for her but some five other girls. After introductions were over was when Cashel realized that each girl was a different color blue, their name and their dress. Feeling very conspicuous she tried to find a place to hide, but Azure caught her and pulled her into the group of girls. They giggled and talked about all sorts of things, occasionally asking Cashel her opinion, and as they talked they worked like most girls mending their dresses and accessories.

But eventually Lady Blue sent them all scattering to bed.

As Cashel lay down, sleep, dreamless and restful, over took her and insomnia stood at bay.

--

A fortnight had passed since Azure had found her out on the streets and brought her in, and in that fortnight she'd found out that they desperately needed a laundress, so she struck up a deal, she'd do their laundry and any little odd job around the bower in exchange for food and a place to sleep.

Lady Blue accepted the offer and so far Cashel was benefiting from the job and the girls were glad, for once they could pay attention to their clients more than fretting about the dresses that needed tending. Not to mention Cashel found her self less bothered by her nightmares, and felt at peace. Unlike the business her mother had helped run, these girls not only dealt with sexual tension, but emotional frustration. They relaxed the body and mind to help their clients work through problems. Lady Blue claimed that their job was very much like the ancient _kestra'chern's _job; they gave the clients what the needed, which might not exactly be what they want, but it still gave the clients peace. What shocked Cashel more was that they didn't just serve male clients they also served female clients, how they served the female clients, well, she wasn't inclined to find out at this moment.

It was late one evening, as Cashel was working on mending a torn glove that belonged to Sapphire, when Azure dropped down in a chair quite bonelessly, and sighed, "Cashel, I am so tired I think I could go into a drug induced slumber with out the drugs."

She chuckled, "You always over exacerbate things."

"No, I'm dead serious!" the young woman exclaimed, "I feel like I just ran around Haven three times."

"Have you run three times around Haven before?" Cashel asked.

"Well no…"

"Then you don't know what it feels like to run three times around Haven."

"Oh hush."

"Then get some rest," Cashel replied to her earlier statement, "You do look tired."

"I have one more client, and well, while he pays well, I swear he only comes here for the sex, I get so tired of him."

"Then tell him to go some where else if all he seeks is a bed partner."

"I can't, he tells me all his problems after the sex. He's so peculiar, he comes in a nettle mess of sexual tension and then when that's all gone he spills all his worries to me and I give him advice and when he leaves he looks like time just gave him ten years back."

Cashel whistled and shook her head, "You have your work cut out for you."

"Don't I!"

Cashel was about to say something else when a bell to the front door tinkled and Azure sighed, "That would be him…"

She stood, straightened her gown and put on a pleasant smile, "I'll see you in a bit Cash."

Cashel chuckled and waved, watching her friend go off, and she returned to mending; it was so methodical that before she knew it she had nodded off.

--

"_Come on Cashel, let's get back to Kiress and Morgan, they'll be worried." _

"_I know."_

_They turned and she followed the other girl with soft corn silk hair towards two snow white horses. They stood out against the battle scared land and whickered softly as they approached. As she reached for the nose of the horse an arrow came out of no where and struck him in the neck. She shrieked in fear, he reared and with a noise akin to a battle cry her lovely stead charged the marksmen off to his left; she pulled her own arrows forth and began her own attack calling for him to come back. The other girl stood behind her and she could hear the girl fighting back tears. The other white horse whinnied with what could only be worried. _

_Eventually the lovely white horse she knew as a dear friend fell to the ground arrows sticking out of what seamed every inch of his soft white hide. _

"_Gods no, Cashel, we're surrounded!"_

_She looked up and saw the other girl was right, "Bright Lady." _

_One man stepped forward, his face hidden from their eyes by his heavy mask, and his baritone voice chimed, "Are you The Oracle?" _

_She narrowed her eyes, "Who wants to know?"_

"_You will answer me!" he demanded his hand raised and the three looked around seeing every marksman turn their arrow towards them. The horse put her self between those at the other's girls back and glared darkly at the man standing before them, and that was the only movement until she turned her face to him with defiance; "What if I am?"_

"_Then you'll be coming with us!" _

"_I'll do no such thing!" She spat in his face and stance protectively in front of the other girl. He back handed Cashel and grabbed the other girl's for arm. Before the white horse could think to move or she to attack back, he pulled his sword forth and ran the girl through._

_She tried to scream, but all that emitted forth was a whimper of pure and utter sorrow. She reached for the crumpled body and pulled it close, the woman as beautiful as she was gentle lay in Cashel's arms, she barely registered as the other snow white horse reared and charged forth at the sword barer; all she concentrated on was the pure aqua eyes that danced at her in tears. _

"_I'm sorry I got in the way… Can you forgive me?"_

"_Always, always, please just hush, you've got to heal your self!" _

"_I used up my last reserves healing that warrior on the cross roads…I can't."_

"_Please, you can't leave me!" her eyes clouded with tears and a knot formed in her throat. A delicate hand brushed away the tears and smiled, "You do your job, do it for me, don't let him get you. I'll always be with you."_

"_No, no, no, no, you have to stay! Hold on, please… please." But she knew that all was lost, all was lost…_

_--_

"Cashel!" It was Aqua this time shaking her out of her dream, "Wake up!"

She blinked awake and crumpled into the other's arms with out knowing why she felt the need to cry.

"Cash! It was just a dream! It's alright!" The girl's voice was soothing, running her hand over the other's hair, "Everything's fine!"

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't stop crying."

The other rocked her and let her cry till her tears ran dry.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

And when Cashel went to explain her dream, she could only remember the aqua eyes and that was it. Aqua found that funny, but it wasn't a mocking laugh, just a laugh of irony, "Dear heart, you need sleep, stop your mending, the glove can wait, go sleep. You'll be thankful when you're in a comfortable bed with warm blankets I'll bring you up some tea to help you ease into an easy slumber."

"Sounds like a plan," Cashel admitted.

"Good, now shu!"

Cashel hurried up to 'her room' and striped down and climbed into bed, Aqua brought her the tea and after sipping the warm liquid away she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Oracle's Sight

Chapter Two

Forten sighed and rubbed the bridge of his slightly crooked nose and turned his eyes to the girl in front of him, she was concentrating on trying to get her minor gift off the ground, but it seemed that without the aid of her Companion Morgan she couldn't Talk to anyone that wasn't with in immediate Ear shot, but then again Mind Speech was not her strongest Gift; Shannon was unique in that she was able to heal both minds and bodies. Her Mind Healing Gift was always sought after, the Gift being so rare.

"Shannon, dear heart, that's enough for today, you've done more than enough, and if you don't rest you might not be able to go to your other classes."

Two aqua eyes turned to him and sighed, "I'm sorry Forten; I'm trying really!"

He smiled at her flute like voice and shook his head, "I know, now, go find your self some food and then head to your next class, and next week we'll work some more!"

The girl gave a bright smile and after giving her teacher a hug the golden blonde skipped from the room.

_:She seems happy.:_ a thick voice echoed in his head, he chuckled and nodded to himself, "You know her Donner, and she can't stop smiling unless she's crying."

_:Which is hardly ever, but more so than usual, did she say anything about Morgan or maybe about her Companion's Life Bonded?:_

"No," Forten shook his head, causing some of his shaggy salt and pepper hair to fall into his warm onyx eyes, "If the sun is shinning, and she and her Companion are well, she will smile for the day, for she is glad just to be able to live."

_:That is only to true my Chosen. I used to know some one like that:_

He let out a hearty laugh, startling some of the trainees on their way to class; they gave him a strange look before hurrying along. He took down one of the corridors hoping to find another of his trainee's for their lessons; "Ahh! But he is grown so old!"

_:That I can not deny, but you should learn from her my Chosen, be happy to just be.:_

"I will my old friend, I will, now stop pestering me! I have students to train and you have the companions' restlessness to investigate!"

There was a faint snort in his mind before a silent acknowledgement of duty. He felt the thoughts of his Companion leave his mind, but the presence he shared with his dear friend Donner was always there, soothing in the hardest of times and enjoyable in the best of times. He found his next student and lessons began promptly.

--

"You look exhausted!" a young fem voice cried as he folded himself ungracefully into the easy chair in his suite he shared with his two students.

"Just a little, Shan," Forten replied with a wan smile, "One of Bern's students got out of hand during training and it was nearly too much for Bern and the boy's Companion to handle, Donner and myself were called into help."

Shannon tsk'ed before whisking around the room like a little bee, eventually she popped a warm brew under his nose, and patted his shoulder, "Drink this Teacher, you're old bones will feel warm and comfortable again."  
"I dare you to call me old again!" he swatted at her golden brow playfully, but she ducked away laughing lightly; "Come, eat and rest."

With the joining of Marcus, the three of them sat down to a hot meal of pot roast, potatoes and carrots with warm bread.

"I keep hearing from Morgan about a new Trainee that will be joining us here," Shannon managed to get out after she down her water, "Do you know anything about it?"

Forten looked up and nodded, "Yes, Donner was supposed to investigate, but he hasn't go-…"

_:Shannon, Marcus, Chosen, I have a few answers, seems that the companions who have still to Choose are anxious, there seems to be a strong power near in Haven. They can't seem to pinpoint it because the Gift only pops up sporadically.:_

"That's about what I heard from Jerald's Lees." Marcus imputed.

"Have we notified the King and the King's Own?" Forten wanted to know.

_:That was the first thing I thought to do, seems my investigation only confirmed what has been getting around.:_

"Is there anything we can do?" Shannon wanted to know.

Forten shrugged, but Donner actually answered, _:The King is going to send a few of the higher Heralds around in search for the Gifted. If they can find him or her then maybe all the antsy-ness will fade, not only that but the King is going to send a few Herald-Mages to the far reaches of the Kingdom just incase, because sometimes we Companions can't get everywhere with out the aid of a Human.:_

_:I second that motion.:_ a second voice sounded, the three immediately recognized her to be Shannon's Morgan.

_:I nearly lost you to superstition because I couldn't find a way around flesh eating creatures in a swamp fast enough!:_

"No ones blaming you lovely!" Shannon laughed, "At any rate I'm glad you got there when you did!"

_:Have you told him yet Donner?:_

_:I was about to,: _There was a nicker of amusement on behalf of the two Companions, _:But you kind of interrupted.:_

_:Do forgive me,:_ the female sent the image of her shaking her glorious mane about. Marcus was always amused by the Companions' and their Chosen's conversations; and getting to sit in on the conversation was very enjoyable, "Well then Sir Donner, you should stop holding Teacher in suspense and tell us what's going on."

_:Don't call him Sir, you'll give the old goat a bigger head than he already has!: _Morgan chided Marcus with something akin to a grin.

_:Look who's talking you vain temptress!: _Donner replied curtly, but then turned his attention back to the wonder in his Chosen's mind, _:We get to be one of the scouts!:_

"Please tell me you jest…" Forten groaned.

_:No Chosen, not in the least.: _

The look on Forten's face set his two pupils in to a state of giggles.

"Oh hush!"

_:Well Kiress is bothering me, so I must go,: _Morgan gave Shannon a mental image of her Life Bonded and then an image that turned the blonde an interesting shade of red.

"MORGAN!" she cried hiding her face in her robes, "I do not want to see that you foul and perverse beast!"

Forten, Donner and Marcus all raised a respective brow; "She did it again, didn't she?" Forten asked.

"Yes!" she squeaked. With the shaking of their heads, Donner said a good bye and told Forten to be ready to go by midmorning, and also if Forten could put in a request to have Donner's dressy bridal and saddle pulled from storage. Forten nodded and set to his evening tasks while his two protégées took care of the dishes and their homework.

--

"You mean it?" Cashel looked at the money in her hands with eyes of that of a wonder struck child, "You mean it truly?"

"Yes! Yes!" the elder landlady of the Tender Oaks cried with a cheerful voice, "You can't keep wearing Azure's clothing all the time, while blue suits your lovely hair, I think it only fair you be able to make your own clothes or buy them new and fresh. That's enough for at least two new dresses and a work dress, shoes and accessories, and what ever money you don't spend you may keep."

Cashel giggled and gave the elderly woman a happy hug, "Thank you so much Lady! Thank you so much!"

"Dear heart, you do enough work around here enough to keep three people busy, you deserve a little treat!"

Azure, who'd been waiting behind them, giggled a little as she fixed her bonnet tight, tucking her deep blonde curls in her cap to prevent them from falling into her expressive eyes. Cashel, as much the tom boy as she sometimes came off, was starting to love the fineries of the lady. And since taking residence in the Tender Oaks among the other eight occupants, she was blossoming as a woman her self; her cheeks were now their proper shape, round and rosy, her green eyes were no longer dead from hunger and cold, but alive with warmth and life. What used to be dull ragged hair was now rich, vivacious, chocolate waves. The two girls, now best friends, linked arm and arm and headed out the front door of the fine building to the market.

--

"I can't wait to show every one!" Cashel said as she entered the door, bags in her hand and Azure was right behind her with plenty boxes of her own in hand.

"Lady will absolutely adore you!" Azure replied with a sing song type voice, they were about to escape up the stairs when Lady Blue called to them, "Azure, Cashel, please come into the parlor."

The two girls blinked and placing their things down by the wall they took a minor detour to the parlor where they saw the other girls sitting with a man. Cashel instantly went on guard, her whole body shot rigid, and her green eyes glared darkly at him, "We don't have customers until later in the evening."

The man looked up at the entrance of the two girls and blushed hotly as Cashel's suggestion; the king had to order EVERY house to be checked… even the brothels…

"Now deary, that's no way to talk to a Sir Herald," Lady Blue admonished softly, "He is here on behalf of his Majesty, our King, sit and let him speak."

The blonde and brunette shrugged to each other but did as told, as they arranged their skirts, the man with the plain face and slightly crooked nose looked to them with pleasingly dark eyes, "My name is Forten Merck, and I would like to ask you simply if either of you has ever had something unexplainable happen to you simple because you got worked up emotionally?"

Azure was the first to shake her head, "No my good Herald, not to I."

Cashel contemplated telling him about her nightmares, they always left her feeling less than stellar, and even more they drove her to insomnia some weeks, but that wasn't unexplainable, so he finally shook her head, "No sir, nor to I."

He regarded Cashel with suspicious onyx eyes before he stood, "Alright then, should there be any changes please come to the High Court and ask for me."

As he stood the ladies did as well and saw the man dressed in his spectacularly white robes vanish from their door, they bid him fare day and then returned to their day. Azure and Cashel went back to their fluttering over their new clothes, and with much fuss they put on the finest little show of finery the girls in that house had ever seen, or so they claimed.

--

_:There was something about that girl with the green eyes, you remember the one in the brothel?: _Donner said as he gruffly moved down the cobbled stone street on their way back to the High Court and dinner.

_:That is only to true, she was going to tell me something, but she held back, that much I can tell you.:_ Forten replied with a mental sigh, _:If I was a Herald-Mage I could have just Looked and probably could have Seen, but no I only have blasted Foresight and Mind Speech.:_

_:Don't be so hard on your self, you can't always save the youngsters from pain.:_

_:I know, Shannon will be disappointed, I think she was looking forward to meeting some one new.:_

Donner snorted in an amused sort of way, _:I would expect that of that girl.:_

_:Only to true, come on old friend, we're nearly home and the faster I can get you unsaddled the faster we can get to dinner.:_

_:Oh, you do know how to persuade me,:_ Donner gave a little toss of his head and picked up his feet with a little more energy. The Herald and Companion made their way to the High Court and the Collegium.

When they reached the stalls other Heralds were combing their Companions and getting them ready to go to pasture. There were a few children hanging in the back of the stalls with a group of Companions, he smiled; new trainees for certain, and the way the four companions were eyeing those around them made his guess more concrete. At first, when the Companions Choose their Chosen, they are as antsy as a Mare who'd just birthed, that's the way Donner had been, he'd nearly taken off a fellow Heralds hand. He laughed to himself, and Donner turned a liquid blue eye to his Chosen, _:Reminiscing?:_

_:Yes, just recalling when you first Choose me and how you nearly took off Herald Wyn's hand.:_

Donner ducked his head and let his main fall over his eyes, _:She still doesn't forgive me does she?:_

_:She's working on it,:_ Forten replied wrapping his arms around the muscular neck of his beloved, before reaching over the gigantic white mass to claim the brush. The two fell into a comfortable silence as Forten ran the brush along Donner's flank. With a soft sigh Donner leaned into the brushing and when Forten patted the Stallion on his shoulder, Donner raised his head slowly, and opened an eye, _:Leaving me already?:_

_:Unlike you, I can't sleep on my feet, I must find a place to lie, all day on the saddle and walking was not what my muscles had in mind.:_

Forten gave his Companion a quick goodnight and as he left he Heard Donner chuckle, some days the beast was too much.

--

Having ever forgotten the Herald had ever appeared, Tender Oaks carried on business as usual, the steady flow of men and woman seeking emotional relief from their lives paid well and made life in the 'brothel' comfortable enough. Cashel went about her chores, keeping the Service Rooms clean and free of the smell of sex or massage oils. The sheets were changed regularly on the bed and also the massage tables, she checked every oil and herb container keeping them from running low. Some of the men who came in and saw Cashel bustling about wanted to know if the Lady would allow them to have their business with Cashel, but Lady Blue kept them at bay, claiming she was nothing but a servant girl. This did not bother Cashel in the least; she preferred to be known as the servant girl rather than by some obscure name for the color blue. That would never be her profession.

It wasn't until the following week that the tranquility that had been established shattered.

--

"_Please, you can't leave me!" her eyes clouded with tears and a knot formed in her throat. A delicate hand brushed away the tears and smiled, "You do your job, do it for me, don't let him get you. I'll always be with you."_

"_No, no, no, no, you have to stay! Hold on, please… please." But she knew that all was lost, all was lost…_

_As a final gesture of care she placed a tender kiss on the blondes paling and cooling lips, "I'll always remember you love. You were my sunshine." _

"_Cashel, I…I lo-ove… yo-you…"_

"_I love you too." Cashel whispered into the blonde's hair before feeling the last bit of strength fade from the woman's body and then the blonde fell limp in her arms. Very, very slowly she let the body go, she knew the man before her was still watching her, and that made everything all the worse, he was tormenting her, he had taken her heart and crushed it. There was nothing left, she was slowly slipping into insanity, now that her Bonds were broken, there was nothing left; nothing. _

"_You will pay for what you have done!"_

"_What can a simple oracle do against an army of millions?" his baritone voice chorused her inner fears._

"_You will have to find out!" she raised her arms and let her Gifts run amuck, she could See every possible outcome of the oncoming battle, and with the element of surprise on her side, she was beginning to See the best. Her mind lashed out Yelling her obscenities, her curses and her death wishes. Those closest to the Mind Blast fell over screaming in agony as her Voice ripped through their Brains; others simply winced and looked around in paranoia. Then the flames, the very air exploded and the flames reached hungrily for the flesh that would feed its burning. Men caught on fire and ran screaming, but nothing they could do could put it out. _

_But none of this affected the man standing before her, "You are a fool to choose death over life."_

"_You will never have it!" she cried, her voice laced with hysteria, "You can't have it, I'll tear it from my body before I let you have it!"_

_He raised a simple brow, but that was all her deranged comments received, he took a few steps to her, sword drawn. _

"_You will never have it!" she screamed this time she fell to the ground weeping, her tears leaving lines in her dirt smudge face; then there was more pain, it was physical and it hurt. Her green eyes looked down and suddenly the red flowing from the wound brought her back to a semi state of sanity. Then insanity, she smiled and turned to him, "Thank you... Thank you…I'm coming dear heart! I'm coming every one, I'm coming."_

_Slowly blackness swarmed in on her, a smile on her fine features, "I'm coming… I'm coming."_

_Death._

_--_

A scream, a dreadful scream as she'd lost all sense of the world, nothing made sense and suddenly, her body was engulfed in flames.

Figures swarmed into a fire lit room where not one thing except the girl laying on the bed was latterly feeding the flames. One women made to grab Cashel but Lady Blue pulled her back, "Azure, fetch a Herald, I fear we may have found their Gifted One."

The blonde gave the elder woman a pain stricken face, "She'll burn alive, I'll never reach it in time!"

"GO! We'll do what we can here, but you have the swiftest legs! You have to at least try!"

With one last look at the brunette reaching for an unknown hand above her blank eyes, Azure dashed from the room, flying down the stairs in a flurry of petticoats and skirts, and then the blonde was gone from the house. She hardly breathed it seemed as she race down the pebbled streets, the guards on duty glanced and the fleeing woman oddly, she was distressed that they could see, but she was heading somewhere, did they dare aid her?

Finally an elder man with a horse came up beside her in a trot, "Madam, what ails you?"

"Ne-eed to ge-get to the H-High Co-Court, I-I nee-need a-a He-Hera-Hearld!" She managed to gasp out between painful gulps of air. He pulled his horse to a halt in front of her. Azure screamed in frustration at him as she nearly crashed into his horses' flank. Then he reached down and hauled her on to the saddle behind him. Before she had reason to protest, he nudged his horse into a gallop and she had to grab hold of the man's waist before she fell to a painful broken limb below.

The Night Court Guards were startled to attention as a horse came whinnying to a halt at their post, and then the next thing they knew a hysterical girl was screaming for a Herald. There had been instructions that should anyone ask for a Herald, that they waste no time in fetching the wanted Herald.

--

He'd just settled into bed when a pounding at the suite door told him that rest would have to wait. He stood gingerly to his feet, and gathered a robe about his form and shuffled into the living room where he found Shannon demanding to know why the man was asking for her Teacher. He silenced her with a hand to her shoulder and looked to the man with tired eyes.

"Yes sentry?"

"Herald Forten, a young girl claiming that a Gift has erupted in her home is here demanding to see you."

That was enough to rile him into action, "Shannon stay here, I'll be back later, rest and see to it that Marcus doesn't stay up to late."

_:Donner! Quick, meet me at the front gates, we need to go, a Gift has gone rampage!:  
:I know, you'll never guess who's up in arms tonight because he fears for his Chosen…:_

_:Do I want to know?:_

_:Kiress.:_

That was enough to make the Herald blink, Kiress, the one Companion who swore he would never have a Chosen, dear gods, what was his Chosen going to be like then? No matter, for now, the only thing that mattered was getting to the Gifted before he or she possibly killed others and or him or her self.

--

Donner with Forten astride his back and Kiress with Azure with her astride his back came to a halt at the door of the Tender Oaks.

_:Please Hurry! She's going to burn everything down! If you can bring her to me I can stop it all!: _The bass voice of the new Companion echoed in Forten's head.

"I'm no Mage! I can't possibly control a Flame Starter!"

_:I can Chosen, just go to her and through you I will control her.: _Donner replied pushing the man towards the door where Azure was waiting with wild blue eyes. He sighed and did as told, the two raced up the stairs and as soon as he entered the room with Cashel in side he gaped in horror, _She's dead for sure._

_:GO TO HER!:_ Kiress all but screamed in his head, _:She will be if you dally!:_

With slight hesitation he advanced to the flames and then he felt Donner work his magic's; the flames slowly died and were sealed with her. She gave a little murmur, one that spoke volumes for the girls' sanity, one which would later haunt him, "I'm coming beloved; I'm coming."

He grabbed her from the bed, and turned and raced down the stairs back to where Kiress and Donner were waiting. He lay her down and Kiress folded himself beside the shivering and bleak girl nuzzling her. Every body held their breath.

--

It was dark, she couldn't place why, but there had been pain and loss of blood that she could recall, there was also emptiness in her soul. It felt as if she'd never be able to smile again, so she fell deeper into the darkness, it was comforting in a way, letting her just dream, to just be; so this is what is like to die…

_:…osen.:_

She felt a little twinge of recognition? flash through her, it was a warm voice that she had heard, or had she heard it?

_:Chosen, I know you are there…:_

Was it getting lighter?

Suddenly she was surrounded by light, the darkness was dispelled, and while she still felt like crying, now it was for joy, she _could_ smile again, there was no more pain in her soul, with this light, she knew she'd found heaven for sure.

_:Chosen open your eyes, there are those who think you've gone mad:_

_But I'm dead…_

_:Don't be silly, you just lost your self for a moment, to a silly premonition; open your eyes.:_

_They are open…_

There was something wet on her face… she reached up to swat it away and her hand encountered the softest, warmest flesh she'd ever felt. Her green eyes did open and they locked instantly with a pair of ocean blue eyes that twinkled with mischief and mild humor, _:Welcome back Chosen.:_

"Chosen?"

She hardly noticed as a chorus of cheers broke out behind her, all she cared about were the eyes that held hers hostage, she was enveloped with warmth and love, something she'd only thought could be felt in her wildest of dreams, "Who are you?"

_:I am Kiress and you Chosen are my beloved; I am yours and you are mine.:_

"Are you?" she could scarcely breathe now, "Are you a Com-Companion?"

_:You catch on quick sweetling:_

Suddenly over come with tears, she wrapped her arms around his strong neck nuzzling her face in his mane. The Companion just nuzzled her back, once again letting his blanket of warmth wrap about her, letting her Feel his love for her. And he Felt back, no matter how much she denied what was happening, her tentative but growing love for him.

"Kiress," Forten called softly respecting the Companion's space, "let's get out of the street, there is a court yard around back where the Lady says you and yours can stay with out worry."

The Stallion stood up and with Cashel still hanging on to his neck, she stood too. Lady Blue led Donner, Forten, Kiress, Cashel and the rest of the girls to the court yard. The rest of the night was a blur to the girl resting in the warmth provided from her Companion; she only cared right now for the blue eyed angel who'd saved her soul.

----

A/N:

I'll get around to writing the third chapter evetually. I know that some you are actually enjoying this little shin dig. Heres to hoping to an update that's worth your while:D 


End file.
